Living Dead Girl
by Gundamyte
Summary: Duo was dared to stand in the middle of the street wearing only boxers and holding a sign that says "I think I'm horny!". Buuut this could be the way he meets his'one and only'.Also some humor,no actual sexual pereferneces,very 'deep' story!R&R^_^
1. The dare of revenge!

CH.1: THE DARE FOR REVENGE!  
  
Wufei: Okay Duo. Truth or dare!  
  
Heero(thinking): Look at them, playing truth or dare like giggling elementary school girls! "I choose dare!" Duo replied. Being a show off. "Okay.Here's ur d-" Wufei tried to answer. "Waaaiit!" Qautre yelled. "I want to give him his dare!" "But that's against the rules!" Trowa warned. "b...b.but Duo's always tormenting me in "truth or dare, making me do the dishes, cleaning the toilette, sweeping the yard, taking out the garbage." Qautre began, then yelled. "IS IT NOT RIGHT TO WANT REVVVEEEEENNNGE?!"  
  
"Fine okay!" Wufei said. "I didn't know what to give him for a dare anyways. You don't have to act so dramatic."  
  
"Thank you. Heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" Qautre cackled then ordered. "Here's for the times you've abused me through "Truth or Dare". OK, I want you to, first thing in the morning, go out into the streets IN YOUR BOXERS, wearing a sign that says. 'I'm feeling horny'! Bwahahahahaha!"  
  
Duo:..(thinking) This is gonna make it hard to get chicks in the future, but if the dare is this bad, I don't wanna see what the punishment is going to be like. Grrr. "I'll do it!!!"  
  
"And don't try to do anything funny mister, because you'll be under full surveillance at all times by.HEERO!" Qautre pointed at Heero. Heero(thinking): What??? Oh well, I don't want the guy to cry!  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
"Ugh! Stupid Pervert!" A girl walked by duo and slapped him with her purse.  
  
"Sweety look the other way." A mother covered her daughter's eyes and led her away from the 'freak'.  
  
'My life is ruined!!!' Duo thought, then a very pitiful looking girl walked by and saw him. She stared at him for a moment and asked: "How much money do you have?" Duo instantly blushed, 'She's pretty.' He thought, 'but she doesn't look like the type to be a prostitute.' "Oh he has lots!" all of a sudden, the now twisted Qautre called out. "I'll sleep with you for $1000!" She said. "saaay YES Duo!" Qautre warned. "fine Okay!" Duo replied, blushing.  
  
THAT NIGHT.  
  
The strange girl sat on Duo's bed wearing a bathrobe, looking sad. "Hey!" Duo smiled. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know? I won't be offended.and besides, don't mean to sound rude but, I got into all of this through truth or dare."  
  
"You don't understand!" She said, you could almost see the tears in her eyes but she managed to hold it back. "I'm not going to tell you much about myself, but I really need the money! And you have no reason to trust me, so you CAN'T just give it to me cause you pity me. You don't know if I'm some kind of thief. So it'll only be fair if I sleep with you tonight, that way, I won't have to feel guilty using that money."  
  
'She's a good person,' Duo thought. 'but she's got a point, I don't know her and as much as I want to. I can't trust her!' "Here!" Duo said and gave her an extra large t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Put these on and come with me."  
  
"Thanks I guess." She said.  
  
"Hey, guys. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Duo headed down stairs, the girl followed after him.  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself." Duo said to her.  
  
"Hey isn't that?" Qautre began.  
  
"Come on!" Duo pleaded. "I'll do all the chores for a month, don't stay mad at me!"  
  
"Hmph! Fine." Qautre accepted Duo's apology.  
  
"My name is Shana." The black haired girl started. "I can't tell you much about myself, and I can't tell you why. You have no reason to trust me."  
  
At that moment Duo fell in love. Somehow he believed that Shana was genuinely telling the truth. He was right! Everyone sat silently for a moment, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well why don't we introduce ourselves? It'll only be fair." Duo suggested.  
  
"My name is-" Duo began, but was cut off by a loud banging.  
  
"Does this place have a back door?" Shana asked in panic. "Look you've gotta let me go, I don't want to drag you guys into this, Please!!!" She begged. 


	2. Living dead girl

CH2:  
  
"Please!" She pleaded. "I beg of you! I can't cause anymore trouble like this!"  
  
But still they didn't listen! "Go hide upstairs" Duo urged Shana. "We'll handle the rest!"  
  
Knowing that there's no way to bend his will. She did as she was told to, minutes later, the people after Shana managed to break down the door.  
  
"Eeeeeek!" Duo suddenly squealed, and quickly hid behind Heero(who was sitting on 1 of those couches *like that one that Mr. Burns have.* ) and also Duo was wearing red lipstick, blue eye shadows, a pink bow tie on his braid.etc.*well u get my point*! (everyone else was no where to be seen."  
  
'What's this guy think his doing now?' Heero thought.  
  
One of the 'freaks in suits' moved forward. "NO! Don't come any closer!" Duo warned.(still hiding) "I.I.um."  
  
'I don't want to see where he'll go next!' Heero's a little(fine, a lot) embarrassed about where he thinks Duo is going to 'go' next. Unfortunately though. Heero was right!  
  
"I..I'M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHS!" he lied.  
  
"Ur.I'm sorry miss." He said. "Here, I'll fix your door!" He covered his eyes as he pulled the door back up and attempted to fix the screws. "Here! All done, I'm sorry!" he stuttered as he ordered his men to leave.  
  
"HA!" Duo laughed. "I can't believe they fell for that!"  
  
"shh." Shana warned. "They could still be near!"  
  
"She's right." Trowa agreed. "We should be more careful.' Just then! Heero suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Shana.  
  
"Heero!" Wufei shouted, "What do you think u're doing pointing a gun at a woman!"  
  
"I just want to know who she is." Heero replied calmly.  
  
"That's okay." Shana said. "I'm used to having a gun pointed at my head. What I'm about to say. You don't have to believe."  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
"I'm something like a Valkyrie, I carry the souls of those who died in battle to either Heaven, or Hell." Shana continued. "I'm not sure I understand?" Trowa questioned. "all of this is so hard to believe, and how does any of this relate to why those people are after you?"  
  
"Well you see." Shana explained. "I have only one last stage of training to go through before I become a.well I guess u could call it a 'full Valkyrie'. Their leader once had immortality and unlimited power, but my sister did something to take it away and used his powers to revive me, so I can regain my immortality and become a Valkyrie. She wouldn't tell me what she did though!"  
  
"You're not answering his question." Heero said in a stern voice. "He asked why those people were after you!"  
  
".because the only way for their leader to regain full, unlimited powers, was for him to devour the flesh of a Valkyrie." Shana answered. 


End file.
